Frame: Missing Moments
by JC4ever
Summary: This is a one-shot extended scene of the day of Frank's Death or the day after.


**Frame-Missing Moments**

_**I know I need to get back to writing "Turmoil, but this was actually a dream I had Sunday afternoon, LOL! A one shot ficlet…and is it November yet??**_

Bobby rubbed his hands over his face, a sure sign of exhaustion.

From her desk, Alex watched him. How could this happen? She wondered silently. First his mother, then his dubious paternity, his brother, and for all intents and purposes, his newly-discovered nephew. If that weren't bad enough, the architect behind this latest tragedy was likely Nicole Wallace. She sighed heavily. Just when they were finding their way back to each other, as friends and partners, this bomb detonated in his life. Call it fate or destiny or God, life was a bitch. How much could one soul take?

Goren lifted his head and caught her gaze. It was almost as if he could read her thoughts. "I'm so tired," he said hoarsely.

"Then let's blow this place," she rose and stretched. "Dinner…on me."

He shook his head, "I-uh, just want to go home."

"Fine, then I'll cook for you," she moved towards her locker, touching his shoulder as she walked by him.

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" he quirked an eyebrow at her as he stood.

"Hey, I got your attention, didn't I?" she snarked back. "Do you have any groceries?"

"Yeah, I do," he replied. "You driving or me?"

"Me, gimme your keys," she held out her hand.

"No way, Eames," he shook his head.

"C'mon, you _**promised**_," she pleaded.

"All right," he acquiesced, dangling them in front of her.

They were silent in the elevator. When they stepped off, Bobby held her back. "Hey, wait." His eyes scanned the parking garage.

"Bobby, she's not here," she squeezed his arm.

"Just making sure," he muttered under his breath. They strode towards his convertible.

In spite of the somber mood, Alex felt her spirits rise as she turned the key in Bobby's dream ride. The engine purred to life. Boy, he and Lewis were truly gifted, she decided.

"You're welcome," Bobby cracked a grin.

"Hey, I've been dying to drive this since you got it finished," she said, then gulped. "Sorry, poor choice of words."

He reached over and squeezed her hand, "It's okay, Alex. No one I'd trust more to drive this baby."

Her cheeks flushed at his use of her first name, something he'd been doing more lately, especially off duty, "What would you like me to flex my culinary skills on tonight?"

Bobby leaned back, eyes closed. He let her voice fade into the background as he recalled the events of the past 24 hours. Flowers at his mother's grave, finding the picture of him and Frank. Looking at the picture album, accepting the fact of his paternity. The unanswered phone calls to his brother. His brother's body, bleeding on the sidewalk. Nicole's involvement in this…disaster. A huge lump formed in his throat.

"Bobby?" Alex asked.

"Uh-sorry," he rasped.

"You wanna stop for a drink?" she queried.

"No," he paused. "I-I really don't want to go home, but I-uh-Not sure I'd be very good company," he stammered.

"Then you'll come home with me," Alex replied.

"Don't want to put you out…" his voice trailed off.

"Hey, that's what partners are for," she forced a cheerful tone. "We can get some clothes from your place, if you'd like to stay the night."

"Uh-Eames, I appreciate the offer, but, um…" Bobby looked at her sideways.

She burst into laughter, "For God's sake, I'm not gonna jump your bones, Goren. Besides, you probably have clothes to wear from the last time you stayed over." She sobered as she recalled the nights he spent on her couch after her kidnapping.

"I didn't mean…oh, shit," he groaned.

"Just say thank you and enjoy the ride," she smiled. Her eloquent Bobby, stumbling over his words, a new one. She turned towards Rockaway.

Once they were in her apartment, she opened the windows and let a breeze drift through the sunny rooms. Bobby reclined on the couch, as Alex docked her Ipod and turned the stereo on. Calm music filled the home. After pouring them each a glass of wine, she moved into the bedroom to change 

out of her work clothes. Shorts and a baggy chambray shirt, with bare feet were far more relaxing than those heels.

"Need anything?" Alex inquired, moving through the living room.

"Nope, I'm fine," he took another drink of his wine and tried to fit his tall frame into a more comfortable position on her sofa. "I can help you with dinner."

"Just rest," she waved him off, carrying her glass with her. At the doorway of the kitchen, she turned and added, "Hey, don't wreck your back, go lie on the bed."

He scowled over at her, "This-this is okay."

She shook her head and continued on her meal prep task, "Suit yourself," she muttered. Alex perused her pantry and fridge, deciding on pasta with roasted veggies, jarred marinara, garlic bread, with strawberries and angel food cake for dessert. She lifted the pot of water to the burner, to be turned on when the veggies were done, and then set to chopping the onions, zucchini, summer squash, mushrooms, and red peppers, courtesy of her parents' garden and the local farmers market. A drizzle of olive oil, salt and pepper, and into the oven. Hmm, maybe a steaked grilled and sliced over the fetuccine. She set the meat into the microwave to thaw, and spread garlic butter over the bread. Alex gave the freshly-washed strawberries a generous dusting of sugar and set them aside. The cake would thaw at room temp, and she could use canned whipped cream. She glanced at the clock, the bread and steak would go to the grill a little later while the pasta was cooking.

She refilled her glass of wine and wandered back to the living room, suddenly drained. Maybe a nap before dinner, she mused, turning down the hall. To her amazement, Bobby was sprawled across the bed face up, barefoot with just his jeans and black t shirt, sound asleep. Alex failed to see his shoes as she turned to grab a blanket, and so tripped and fell in a heap onto the bed, making the fluffy duvet swish and her elbow connect with Bobby's ribs, "Damnit," she gasped in surprise.

He stirred and opened one eye, "I thought you weren't going to jump my bones," he yawned, flinging an arm over her.

"I'm not," she protested, a yawn escaping. "I tripped on your size thirteens."

"Ummm," he sighed, his thought lost as he fell into slumber.

Alex was aware just long enough to enjoy the comfort of his steady breathing and the feel of his arm over her waist. The words of Alison Krauss and John Waite swirled from the stereo, _'I've spent my life...lookin' for you…findin' my way wasn't easy to do… but I knew there was you all the while, and it's been worth every mile… so lay down beside me, love me and hide me…kissing the hurtin' of this world away…_ "If we weren't so tired…I _**would**_…jump your bones," she murmured as her eyes drifted closed.

__

_**The song is from Alison Krauss' Album, "A Hundred Miles or More" and the song is called "Lay Down Beside Me." This is a great album, and the song could be made for our dear detectives. Reviews welcome, as always.**_


End file.
